


Missing you

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dagna tests the crystal she and Dorian have been developing. Her girlfriend is happy to hear from her and things get fluffy.
Relationships: Dagna & Dorian Pavus, Dagna/Lace Harding
Kudos: 2





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for tumblr prompt ](https://odekiax2.tumblr.com/post/632713818445856768/dwarf-prompt-request-lace-hardingdagna)

“Dorian?…Dorian? Can you hear me?” Dagna waited for a response with baited breath.

“Dagna… I hear you.” Dorian’s voice is slightly muffled, but she can still hear him. Dagna lets out a squeal of joy. “Still needs a few adjustments, but it seems we did it!”

Dagna and Dorian had been working on communication crystals for a good while now. Dorian had got the crystals to work for a magic user, but needed Dagna’s help with the rune work to make it work for non mages too. After all, the one the mage wanted to contact was not one.

The crystals only worked in pairs for now. They had made only four of them so far, as they were expensive and laborious to make. After a few more words and a little banter, Dagna touched the rune to sever the connection.

They had done it! Dagna could hardly keep herself together from the excitement. She hurried to her own room for some privacy. She threw herself to her bed and took another crystal from under her pillow. To separate it from Dorian’s crystal she had made it a different color. It was the colour that reminded her of her girlfriend’s eyes.

Dagna kissed the rune that opened the connection between the crystals. It was late, but Dagna knew Lace would answer if she could.

“L-Lace…LACE… Can you hear me?” Dagna said to the crystal, suddenly unsure and nervous. Maybe…

Her thoughts were all forgotten when he heard Lace’s awed voice. “Dagna! Dagna, I can hear you! This is amazing!”

Dagna can’t help but grin. “Isn’t it! We finally fixed the final hiccups!” Dagna started to excitedly explain about the inner workings of the crystals. She doesn’t know how long she talks, but suddenly she realizes she must be boring her audience. “I-I’m sorry… I got carried away, you’re probably asleep out there.”

“Dagna! I love listening to you. You are so passionate about what you do. I love you.” Lace says, sounding utterly sincere.

They talk a little more, about everything and nothing, both happy to hear the others voice.

“I miss you Lace. I miss your smiles and messing up your hair. I miss so many things. I wish you were here.” she thinks about going somewhere naughty, but decides that is for another night.

“I miss you too. But it won’t be long now, before we come back to Skyhold restock.” Lace says. “Stay with me for a moment longer…”

Dagna smiles sleepily at the crystal as Lace starts to hum a familiar tune to carry them both to sleep.


End file.
